


A Wish Your Heart Makes

by saviorskillian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, post 6x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saviorskillian/pseuds/saviorskillian
Summary: Just an extended version of a drabble I posted after 6x10 on Tumblr. Same username as here. Check it out!





	

Stressed because they missed the portal, Emma goes to the place she feels closest to the one she misses the most. Though he can't be there with her, the docks calm her. The waves crashing against the shore bring her a sense of peace. She sits there alone in silence until she hears the swishing of leather and big footsteps approach her. 

"What is a pretty lass like you doing out here by herself?"

She looks up in shock. "Killian?"

“That's _Hook_ to you.” He looks just like the pirate she met when she and her Killian went back in time. He hasn't aged any. He's still an incorrigible flirt, standing there with his hand looped in his belt, smirking at her with an eyebrow raised. It takes her breath away, as she sits there speechless.

“Sorry, _Hook,_ ” she corrects.

“What's your name, Love?” He holds a hand out for her to shake.

Emma frowns. She misses her Killian so much, she forgot he doesn't know who she is.

“Swan. Emma Swan,” she tells him as she takes his hand.

“Well _Swan,_ what seems to be bothering you? You look down.”

_How do I say ‘I miss you. But not you, because you're not real. I miss the real you back in another land,’?_

“I'm just missing someone.”

“Well whomever he is, he must mean a great deal to you.”

“He does. Wait, how do you know it's a ‘he?’”

“Lucky guess, plus your response confirmed it.”

Emma smiles as she looks down and shakes her head.

“Mind if I join you, Love?”

She scoots over to make room. “Not at all.”

He takes out his flask. “I find rum helps a great deal when you're missing someone.” He takes a sip and she watches his throat as his Adam's apple bobs up and down. He then points the flask towards her, offering her a sip.

She takes it and asks, “Is rum your solution to everything?” She takes a sip as she remembers asking him that before in Neverland, smiling at the memory.

“No, but it certainly doesn't hurt.” As she passes the flask back, their fingers brush and Emma jerks her hand back quickly.

“So Swan, tell me about the lad.  He must be pretty special if he managed to snag such a beautiful woman as yourself.” She blushes. After all this time, she's still not used to receiving compliments.

She thinks about how to describe her Killian. “He is. He's loyal, he always stands by my side. I can tell him anything since we understand each other so well. He's so brave and he always puts me first. It's one of the things I love most about him.”

Hook looked at her with this small smile as she talked about him. Emma suddenly gets shy. “Don't you have a crew to get back to?” she asks with a questioning look on her face.

“Eh, they can wait. I'd rather lend an ear to a beautiful lady who needs it. Plus, I'm the captain. They wait for me.” He says the last sentence with a waggle of his eyebrows, making her laugh.

She smiles sadly after, as talking about her Killian just makes her miss him more. She really needs to get home. “You wouldn't happen to have a way to travel to another realm, would you?”

“It just so happens that I do.  But you must give me something in return” he says.

“Well, what would you like?”

“I’d like for you to take a walk with me to my ship to retrieve it. Keep a devilishly handsome pirate company.”

At this request, she smiles with tears in her eyes remembering how her Killian always described himself as such. “Sure.” He gets up and holds a hand out to help her up and she takes is gratefully. Her corset is hard to breathe in, let alone move.

He leads her down to another side of the peninsula where the _Jolly Roger_ is anchored. Emma marvels at the handiwork. She has always admired Killian’s ship.

He leads her down into the captain’s quarters where he takes his hook out of its brace to use the key end to open a chest. When it opens, he takes out a magic bean and gives it to her.

As she holds the bean in her hand, she asks, “Why are you giving this to me so fast? You barely know me.”

He looks at her with a small grin and asks, “Have you ever felt like you know someone you just met? I might have just met you but you feel like someone I should know, someone whom I care about very deeply. You're trying to get back to someone whom you care a great deal for. Which is why this bean is a gift to you.” He puts his hand over her hand holding the bean and his hook under and says, “Safe travels Swan.”

She smiles softly and looks up and him and says, “Good luck, Hook. I hope you find whatever you're looking for.”

He smiles back and thinks to himself that he may have just done so but shakes his head. He barely knows this woman!

They drop hands and Emma turns to leave and Hook stops her when he says, “No one has called me Killian in a long time. It was nice to hear it from someone’s mouth as lovely as yours. Now, go to your loved one.”

Emma walks back and plants a soft kiss on his cheek. She whispers in his ear, “Thanks for everything _Killian_.”

She purses her lips and smiles as she leaves and Hook just stares after her. _Bloody minx._

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first real fic and I hope you all liked it! I may start writing more but I haven't decided yet.


End file.
